You Had Me at Goodbye
by Heartspin
Summary: Will Ciel and Sebastian be able to look into their own hearts before it's too late, or will the flow of time continue along the same path as it always has? A new demon has entered the picture, and seems to have history with Sebastian. What is Sebastian planning, if not to just consume Ciel's soul at the end of their contract?
1. Chapter 1

You Had Me at Goodbye

Prolog

Dark clouds passed overhead gripping the horizon in a gloomy cold grasp as a replacement of the beautiful sun that was to set there. The grass had paled due to the recent cold small puffs of white slowly making their way to settle on top of them. As if the thunder and rain sucked all joyful things out of the earth, the flowers seemed to lose their color and the large building of a music school seemed to grow sinister and uninviting. It was a thunderstorm, the perfect day to force certain people to do certain meetings in which they were most displeased by.

The sound of a pendulum ticked obnoxiously in the background. It kept rhythm for a much too slow tempo, to a much too slow song for such a group. The three sat in silence; beside the occasional snicker from two young boys who looked so painfully alike they could have been twins.

Ciel Phantomhive urged himself not to begin tapping his foot in annoyance that just wasn't the thing a man should do- despite him being a very young teenaged man- so he set for glaring at the door, ignoring the feeling of his butler standing behind him, probably laughing.

Biting the inside of his cheek he ignored as the brothers whispered something about him AGAIN, and paid attention to the door. Finally, when he believed he could take it no longer, a boy with the first signs of becoming a man, a beard even though it was small it still was there, and jogged in grinning while holding his flute non too delicately by his side. Grinning he plopped down next to Ciel, and ignoring the silent rule of silence he greeted," Why hello. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, the weather is just dreadful," Ciel felt his nerves plopping down in defeat one by one, and he probably would have yelled had it not been for his butlers hands on his shoulders. The American boy grinned down at Ciel in particular, curiously glancing up at Sebastian before dismissing the butler.

"Well if we are quite ready," said an older boy with a large cello in his arms," Shall we begin?"

There were no words in response to his question, just the positioning of each person's instrument. They waited in silence and then, suddenly, there was beautiful music. This was probably the only reason why Ciel ever agreed to come play in small groups with other boys learning their instruments, that and he didn't wish to fail his lessons. It always amazed him how everyone was always able to play their own part, yet weave it into one another's so it steadily became a song. Despite it being an awfully slow song, Ciel rather enjoyed it. Bach's Air was a beautiful piece, and sounded wonderful bouncing off the high ceilings, seemingly caressing the near bare stone walls, licking the candles that were lit around the room, and landing on the dark wooden floor. It was pure beauty, and it could put Ciel at ease within the worst of times.

Sebastian obediently stood behind his master, watching as the boys stone mask melted and his eye closed as a very small, very discreet smile inched its way onto the boys lips. This was his favorite part about being around Ciel constantly, it was very rare to see anything but the poker face the boy put on, so seeing this relaxed Ciel was a treat. The butler continued to look at his master, watching as skillful hands held the strings and bow. The boy had increasingly improved over the years, and so the chords came naturally, especially to a song the boy knew so well. Sebastian found himself enjoying a little too much the way candlelight danced upon the ivory skin, or the way soft pink lips set themselves into a content smile.

Several songs later, and quite a bit of that time Sebastian found himself watching the young man longer than he would have liked, he forced himself to look away, cursing himself for thinking such foolish human things, the butler caught eye of another, proving that he wasn't the only one watching Ciel. The American boy that had stormed in late blew into his flute, yet his brown eyes rest to the side of his head, watching the younger blue haired boy closely. Sebastian didn't know why, but he found an odd twist in his stomach, and chalked it up to being protective over his prey. After all, how delicious would the boy be, tainted by an American? They were loud, and rude, hardly any class about the most of them. Sebastian caught the boy's eye, and he gave him a glare of warning. The American seemed to take great pleasure in this, and upon a break in his part in the piece, he gently set his hand on Ciels leg, in what might be easy to play off as a friendly gesture to anyone else. Yet this was Ciel Phantomhive, and all knew not to invade his personal space. The other seemed to forget this as he was obviously attempting to get the dark haired butler to break his stony demeanor.

Ciel had been so relaxed, and enjoying himself so much, that he gave quite a shock when the feeling of something touching his leg shook him back to reality. Brining his violin to a screeching halt, he jumped up, causing the quartet to completely quit, all looking up at him shocked.

"Do not touch me so easily!" he hissed. Sebastian felt anger to the American too, though it was for a different reason. One of those rare moments where he got to see his master completely relaxed was gone, and now the boy looked ready to go," I am feeling tired, and do feel that it is around time we finished for today ," so saying the boy handed his violin to Sebastian, who skillfully stored it in its case, grabbed the masters jacket, cane, and hat, and placed them on the boys shoulders and head and in his hand.

The other boys looked ready to object, but there really was no arguing. Ciel made his way to the door, and Sebastian opened it for him, quickly closing it behind him. They walked down the hall in silence, and they had almost made it down the shadowed red carpeting of the stairs, lighting occasionally lighting up the grand entrance through large stained glass windows, when the sound of running caught their attention.

Ciel sighed, and brushed off Sebastian's offer to rid of the American.

"Lord Phantomhive," the brunet stopped in front of the two completely ignoring Sebastian," Ciel, please. I apologize I did not realize"

"What is done is done," Ciel said snidely," I will be back on a later day. Perhaps you should practice your attention to your timing rather than your friendliness during rehearsal. I will be leaving now. Good night."

All was said very coldly, very emotionless. If not having seen the young master only moments before relaxed, any would say easily he was a heartless doll.

A very pretty heartless doll.

Turning he beckoned Sebastian to open the door, and the butler complied. Shielding his face from the snow and wind, his butler more than willing to be a sheild, they made their way to the carriage that had somehow known to pull around to the front. Sebastian opened the door and helped his master in before climbing in himself, seating himself across for the young man.

As they made their way to the mansion all Sebastian could think about was all the ways he could possibly torture the American to keep sure that the men were to stay away from his prey and his prey alone. One day he would feast on Ceils soul , and then the boy would belong to him and him alone.

Chapter 1

"Good morning bocchan," Sebastian said this every morning. Every morning the sun would rise, as would he, he would go about prepping for that days agenda and then ready the lord of the Phantomhive manor's tea and sweets as he had for years. After finishing his task he would swoop into the young man's room, sweep the curtains open after resting his burden down on a desk, and greet the young master who would struggle to open blurry eyes. This sentence meant nothing to Sebastian, if Ciel was to have a good morning was not Sebastian's concern, quite the contrary it would always mildly entertain him when the boy had a bad morning. This probably was why Sebastian enjoyed the teenagers company so. Never had he been with anyone and enjoyed having their companionship, much less having it for several years. Not to mention the constant bossing that the lord gave, the grumpy mumbles, almost impossible to accommodate commands, and the bratty spoiled attitude he sported. Why Ciel seemed to intrigue and strike a certain cord in Sebastian, he knew not why.

Sebastian had been quite surprised when Ciel's eyes opened, quite easily, and a moment or two later and a blush spread across the others cheeks. Sebastian held down a grin, the boy was so very fun to pick fun at, and tormenting him with his close proximity was the best torture of all. Sebastian knew all too well of human desires that grew during years, and even though Ciel never showed interest in partaking in any kind of scandalous activities, though Sebastian knew that even he couldn't deny his butlers allure. Taking advantage of Ciel giving no orders for him to back away, he neared his master's face with his own.

"Why young master, you seem to be slightly red this morning. Should I bring you a more soothing tea ,that is if you feel poorly?"it was only normal to play with ones food was it not?

Ciels immediate reaction normally would have been to snap at the butler, but he could only sputter. Giving himself a minute to gather his bearings, he hissed," Don't be so close! I feel fine! "He hopped out of bed slipping past Sebastian allowing the other to take a moment to observe the human. Ciel still wore a large white button up shirt and loose fitting white shorts. He had grown into a beautiful young man, having taken after his mother more than his father. He never would have reached the full height many other men were able to have, but he had grown a few inches, though he still wore high heels to give himself a boost so the top of his head just reached Sebastian's chin.

Sebastian, obviously taking great pleasure in his master's torment, gave a hum in response, but didn't apologize; it would have been empty anyway for he truly was not sorry for anything.

"Today is a busy day, young master," reminded the butler, slightly annoyed and a bit amused as he watched the young man flop back down on the bed like a child, attempting to burrow his way under the covers," Mrs. Elizabeth will be on her way to see you for lunch, and I believe it would be in your best interest to be prepared for her arrival." He couldn't stop his eyes from glowing hungrily as the others creamy legs flew up for a moment, and he felt a certain hunger stir within him but more than just for the others soul. Shaking his head he reminded himself about their coming guest.

The butler hid his feeling of annoyance, remembering all too well the last time the young lady had come over. Even though it had been almost a year and a half, for she had been in a special girl's school off in Italy, he still hoped that her meetings would be few and far between. He would never be able to look at a bonnet in the same manner again, though he doubted he could ever find one so frilly and pink such as that.

Ciel gave a loud groan before tactlessly picking himself up allowing the butler to lead him to the wardrobe.  
The morning from then on went as it always did, Butler and master going about breakfast, dealing with the other servant's shenanigans, even though they had improved over the years under Sebastian's guidance, changing, and some paperwork. By the time Ciel was most fed up with allot of his work, Sebastian had finished the last of the dinner and came to retrieve him.

"Young master, I believe Mrs. Elizabeth will be here to see you shortly," as he said this the purple and black clad young boy hopped off his chair and went to the door passing once the butler opened it," Since the young lady has become so fond of it, I have prepared a slightly more Italian lunch today. Today's lunch will start with volovant-vol au vent with porcini mushrooms, followed by the main course of pan fried duck breast with spelt and beans, and ending with a traditional Christmas dissert of bisciola."

The earl and butler had almost made it to the dining hall- Ciel was so wrapped up in how Elizabeth was going to insist for his dress be 'cute' and 'frilly' that he had given up with most of his politeness in favor of a gloomy attitude. Though the girl was now blossoming into a fine young woman peaking at the age of 19, and Ciel himself turning 18, Ciel felt no romantic attraction to her. He feared letting her see this, as for last time they had met it ha been obvious and they had parted on an awkward note for two whom were intended to each other. The earl despised it, despite his slight, brotherly affection to her, and his inability to reason with himself he couldn't see himself with her despite her obvious beauty.

"What?" his one beautiful blue eye widened in horror, the butler came to a halt behind him and looked down at the boy, surprised at the shout. Recovering he regained his composure, inwardly grinning at the thrill of surprise. It took allot to make a demon feel, and even such a minor feeling as shock was something that gave Sebastian great pleasure. Why Ciel always was able to strike these feelings in him, he was unsure, making him even more intrigued in his young master.

"I apologize bocchan," he bowed deeply;" I did not know you didn't care for such dishes."

"Christmas Sebastian!"

The butler blinked and looked up. The boy was slightly flustered, glaring at nothing in particular," I have been so busy I forgot Elizabeth and I were to celebrate this damn holiday early! I haven't a gift for her!"

Sebastian smiled," Oh dear, I do believe we have a problem," after saying this, the sound of horses outside and a carriage came. The young lady had arrived already, and the earl looked as if he were to collapse any minute now.

"Fix it!" he hissed, looking panicked, and Sebastian took great joy in seeing the young boy so worried.

"Yes master, "he said as he opened the dining room door. He sat the boy down in his seat, and still made it to the door before the young lady had stepped out of her carriage, her chauffeur offering a hand to her.

Elizabeth had grown much in the past few years. No longer did she wear her hair in wild, girlish curls around her shoulders. Now it was neatly set atop of her head, and small hat tilted to the side, and pins that sparkled in the sun held it and her hair in place. Her skin was light, and though her lips not full, they were quite a deep red, her body thin, and her eyes deep. She had grown tall, and most likely had long legs that many men would drool over.

She smiled," Sebastian," she said. In the past she would have thrown a bonnet on him, or ran past to strangle Ciel, but now she was calm and was unexpected of the fiance of his master, she had changed quite drastically, as for she was not hopping about. Quite the lady on the contrary. Though in her eyes, he saw, there was worry. Fear even.

"Lady Elizabeth, allow me to take you to the young master," before he could continue on he felt a light gloved hand on his arm and he paused. Looking back he saw an open worry darken her face before she looked to him, as if with some new found courage.

"Sebastian," she said in a slightly wavering voice," I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be absolutely true, even if it might be . . . slightly improper, or. . .might hurt my feelings. But you must not speak any of this to Ciel."

Sebastian pondered this. He never hid much from the young master, even though nothing in his contract said that he would have to report back to Ciel about what Elizabeth was about to tell him, and this was quite interesting and may prove amusing. He nodded to her, honestly intrigued at why she was acting so out of character. This was simply not with her nature. Oh how humans were so hard to figure out sometimes, that might have been why Sebastian was so intrigued with them.

"Does Ciel love me," the question was so predictable that Sebastian was a little put off.

'How boring!' he thought, mentally sighing as he forced a smile onto his face, might as well make it worth his while.

"Yes Mrs. Elizabeth, he does," he said this lightly, searching her face. An odd expression flashed before she went completely blank and he continued having figured out what was going on," though I believe not in the way the young lady and lord were intended to feel for each other."

Bright blue eyes flashed up to him and he continued," The lord cares about you're well being, he wishes to make you happy, yet that is all. I do not believe he has ever intended on loving you in a romantic way."

He expected her to perhaps cry, or show some type of negative reaction that would later reflect to Ciel and give Sebastian some entertainment. Yet he was quite disappointed when she showed a small hint of shock, and then relief.

"Thank you Sebastian," she cleared her throat," I am ready to see Ciel now."

He led her to the young master, intrigued by her strange reaction. Ever since he had began serving the young master, she had insisted on showing her 'love' and 'affection' to him, and constantly spoke about how she wished their wedding to be. News such as this should have shocked her, broken her heart, and angered her somehow. Sebastian only allowed himself to think of this for only a moment before he smiled knowingly, opening the door to the dining room to show the young lady to the boy who was sitting reading a book.  
One striking blue eye looked up at them, and he hopped off his chair and greeted her accordingly. Sebastian went about his routine of seating the two, and going about to collect the dinner he had worked so hard for, and fixing his young masters mistake.  
Meanwhile Ciel sat, more or less quite shocked that he wasn't being glomped, or suffocated by the young lady. He actually quite enjoyed her company.

"How was your trip to Italy Elizabeth?" he asked, breaking the silence that had came upon them as Sebastian had just left to grab dinner.

A deep blush adorned the pale features of the young lady, and she answered," quite well. I made a few friends, and grandmamma has seen to buy a vacation home in Salerno near paestum temple. Oh I was able to tour it with her for a short while and I do hope we get it! It is very beautiful, and the silence is unreal," she sighed," if she does we will be taking leave there for a few months come next august."

Ciel nodded, and propped his chin on his gloved hand," ahh that sounds quite nice." He had never been one for vacations.

She rolled her eyes, knowing this, and they were interrupted as Sebastian entered the room.

"volovant-vol au vent with porcini mushrooms," Sebastian presented the appetizer announcing that the main course would arrive in ten minutes time. Precisely that, knowing that it was Sebastian whom was serving it.

They both nodded their heads and chewed delicately talking about small things. Ciel noted that the dish was actually quite nice, and he would like to see more Italian dishes perhaps.

Before long the main course came, and then dessert, and soon both the young Earl and Lady found themselves conversing over a bit of wine out on the balcony, enjoying the setting sun. Suddenly Elizabeth straightened up and reached into her small carry on purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. Ciels face went from slightly relaxed to guarded and a bit worried. Had Sebastian found a suitable gift for the blond? He hoped so, though he never doubted his butler.

"I believe I am begging to tire," stated the pink cheeked girl, and she giggled a little, as if she held some kind of secret though, Ciel reasoned, the wine seemed to had relaxed both of them," I would like to give this to you as a present for Christmas." She giggled a bit more and Ciel took it from her glancing down. It was a pass or a ticket more precisely.

"This," she declared, standing while pointing at the paper, one fist on her hip as she looked down at him," Is the best cruise in the world! You are to take it this summer, and enjoy yourself. I never see you go and relax and I hate it! So as your present, you shall go and enjoy yourself." Ciel nodded, a little miffed that she demanded so much from him, yet he let it slide. She was obviously a little giddy from the wine.

"My young lady," Sebastian bowed deeply as he approached them," that is quite the amazing present! It almost reflects what the young master has got for you!"

Suddenly her hard blue eyes, that had been trained so intently on him, brightened and she grinned," Really! Oh please let me see!" Ciel nodded, as if knowing that Sebastian had come just for this and acting like he knew what Sebastian spoke of. The jet haired demon nodded, and stepped aside to reviel his other servants holding several things.

"First young master started with this beautiful dress form Latin America. He remembered how last year you spoke so much of your want to go there, so he ordered it to be specially tailored for you. Next he ordered three more dresses similar to that to fit those three young ladies that you are always around, your best friends are they not?, and has also gotten you all a boat and captain to take you and your families on a trip to wherever there you may want."

Ciel winced as she squeezed him for the first time that night, and screeched a shrilly," thank you!" before diving at Finny, who had been the unlucky one to be stuck with her dress, and snuggled him before twirling around with the red and yellow frills.

Sebastian was able to calm her down after that and they made their way to the front, and met up with her chauffeur. Once again formal, they exchanged goodbyes and she, with her newly acquired gifts, loaded up into the carriage. Ciel stood there, watching the carriage ride off, before spinning on his heel and handing Sebastian the paper that she had gave him.

"I don't care what you do with it. I'm not going anyway," and he began to make his way to the house, pausing to allow the butler to open the large doors.

Smiling Sebastian bowed his head," I believe it might do the young master some good to leave the mansion once and a while. It looks as though the cruise stops nowhere else, and is only one week long. Perhaps you can find it in your heart to except the young ladies gift. Might I add, it would be very bad form for the head of the Phantomhive house to deny such a gift, and if it were found out, it would probably sully your name."

Ciel looked like he truly was attempting to keep his anger in check, before he nodded stiffly, and asked in a strained voice," When does it depart?"

Sebastian hummed," May 11th."

Ciel nodded," fine, so be it. I order you to come with me though, so tomorrow go down and retrieve a ticket for yourself as well."  
Sebastian nodded," as you wish."

And once again butler and master went about the same routine of undressing dressing, and prepping for bed. Sebastian took one look at the mixed eyes, staring deeply into the one with the contract until his hand began to burn, before turning and leaving, bidding his master a good night's rest.

Shutting the door he smirked, and looked down to the paper murmuring what was written in some of the small print," a romantic cruise for single gentlemen and ladies. How interesting Mrs. Elizabeth."

AND SOOOOOO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER~!

I have had this posted on my Deviant art account before, and I believe my old ff account, but I did revise it and hope I can continue to improve upon what I had originally. I will edit the other 2 chapters that I have already written and posted on my deviantart and then continue writing the story since I really enjoyed this one. As always let me know what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was incredibly cold. Ciel woke up with a start, once again having dreamt of his parent's death. It was almost that time of year. A few days after Elizabeath had visited had been the first cold snap, and a week later came the first snow that didn't stay through the day, but became very slushy. Yet the fine layer of white that first morning had been enough to remind him what time of the year it was. Putting his hand to his head, he groaned before taking a deep breath to calm himself. The room was completely dark, the only light being that of the moon that poured through a small slit in the curtains. Ciel could faintly see the outlines of the furniture and objects in his room, slowly brining his gaze back up to the bed before looking down at his hands. On his thumb sat his father's ring, a ring he relished but would never grow into, even if he were to become an old man. He glared at his thin, delicate fingers in disgust, angered at, even though he had grown much since the incident; it seemed he never was to obtain 'manliness'.

Ciel sat quite for a while, until the crisp air of the room brought him back to reality. Snuggling under the covers, he attempted to heat himself, which was near pointless as he was practically skin and bones. Giving up, he growled and opened his eyes, feeling the marked one burn slightly," Sebastian."

The name tumbled out from those pink lips softly, yet it had the effect of a shout. Quickly the bedroom door opened and shut, and a shadowed figure approached him. The man passed through the moonlight, and he was surprised to see him in a simple white shirt and black leather pants. He never saw his butler out of his uniform before.

"What is it I can do for you my lord?" Ciel looked up to the wine colored eyes, feeling as though drawn. An odd tingle in his belly began from the sight of the older man, but he ignored it.

"I am cold," He said almost childishly.

The butler raised an amused eyebrow and calmly replied," Shall I start a fire in the fireplace boccha~n"

It was odd how the name rolled off the demons tongue. It was odd how the demon was dressed, and how he was paying such attention to the butler's appearance, this night more so then any other.

"No," It was also odd," lay with me. Warm me," that he wished to have the other in his bed. Despite being well past the age that most other boys had taken interest if not acted upon sexual wishes, Ciel had never been much interested in participating in such acts much less asking his butler to jump into bed with him.

A strange look entered the demons eyes, and the whole of the room seemed to change, yet Ciel was not sure how. The older one slowly unbuttoned the white shirt he held on his sturdy shoulders and shrugged it off. Ciel felt his breath hitch as the butler slowly slinked into bed, yet, instead of going under the covers with the other as one would do trying to warm another; he threw them off and crept on top of the young man.

"Se-sebastian!" he exclaimed, but his voice was yet a mere whisper. For some reason he felt as though he spoke too loudly he would break something.

The butler smiled, and hands ghosted over the others face, neck, and abdomen till they stopped at the hem of his long night shirt. Ciel felt himself shaking and gasped slightly as bare fingers played with the end of the shirt and push it up slightly to reveal unblemished porcelain skin that seemed to soak in all the moonlight, and the demon smirked, a purely evil smile.

"Cie~l," Ciel didn't have time to ponder over the fact that the demon had just addressed him by his name, as for in the moment after he felt hot wet lips graze across his, a tongue doing little to ask for entry. As he felt the tongue invade his mouths wet crevasse, he felt those hands lift his shirt up, one hand sliding down his bare thin leg. He felt his underpants become hard in anticipation, and the kiss broke as the butler chuckled.

"My young master," the butler murmured," How dirty of you."

The boy blushed and whined," please," he was not sure what exactly he was begging for, but he knew that Sebastian would know exactly what he wanted.

"What is it you wish me to do," the man smirked and he felt himself blush. That bastard.

"Take," his voice shook," Take...take me."

The air about the butler changed. His left hand was stroking Ciel's side as his right held up one of the boys legs. Leaning down he nuzzled his face in the crook of the boy's neck, licking, sucking and nipping. Finally he turned to the boy's ear and let out a breath which caused a shiver to run up his spine.

"No."

Ciel suddenly felt cold, and began to shake," W-what?"

"No, why would I taint such a delicious soul. Seeing as how you will become tainted from here on out," the man grinned and his canines lengthened in size as his eyes glowed red," I might as well eat you now."

And all Ciel could remember was a sharp pain in his gut as a hand swiped down, breaking into his soft skin causing blood to splatter. His mouth opened and he felt a scream rip from it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel shot out of bed, and might had fallen if his butler had not caught him.

Ciel shivered and barely registered the butler asking if he were all right and what ailed him. Ciel shrugged off the hands, and sat on the bed on his own, ignoring the mock kindness. No, this butler was never kind, he only wished for one thing. His soul.

"I am fine Sebastian," he couldn't bring himself to look at the butler, the vision of the man in his dream still to crisp to overcome, yet saying his name comforted him for some reason. He gave himself a moment to look around. It was a bit chilly in the room, he felt goose bumps litter his skin, yet the light of the morning sun was out. Feeling quite awake, he sighed, glancing about his bedroom, noting that everything was how it should be, before resting his eyes uneasily to the demon butler.

"I am not tired anymore, I am ready to get up," he shivered and held the blankets closer," Start a fire, I'm cold."

Sebastian looked as if he wished to argue, which made Ciel uneasy. The Sebastian in his dreams argued. He didn't listen. Ciel shook as the dream came back, though a dusty blush danced form cheek to cheek in remembrance in how it began.

"That's an order," His voice was stronger and he forced himself to glare into the butlers eyes. The butler nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel sighed as he sat sipping a cup of his earl gray tea, not even bothering to look up as the demon butler set a plate of scones on the table addressing them as so, and then handed his master a plate with a letter. With that Ciel's eyes filled with curiosity and he snatched the letter up, along with the small letter opener that Sebastian brought with it from his study.

Unfolding it Ciel read the letter, gesturing for his butler to pour him tea. His brows frowned and Sebastian looked over his should and read it himself.

"Spiders?"

Ciel looked to Sebastian with a questioning look, but the butler had a look on his face that Ciel encountered very rarely. He seemed very, what was it? The butler was quite hard to read. Angered? Worried?

As soon as the look was there it passed, and the butler looked to master. Ciel found himself blushing and quickly turned to his scones.

"Who are the spiders?"Ciel glanced to the letter and continued," According to her majesty, they used to work for her, yet have turned. She does not say how though. . ." he trailed off and looked out the side of his eye to his butler who stood waiting for his masters command he knew was to come," I want you to collect as much information as possible regarding the 'Spiders'. We will go on from there."

Sebastian bowed and replied," Yes. My lord."

Sebastian left and Ciel sighed, and put a hand to his heart, face relaxing. What was wrong with him? Whenever Sebastian was around, some odd feeling would overcome him. Tensing, his eyes shot open.

Was this some kind of premonition that, the end was near? That it was almost time for Sebastian to consume his soul?

He bowed his head in thought before a chuckle broke out from his lips. Soon another and another until he was laughing and he looked upon the letter with glee.

Soon he would have his revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later on in the day, and Sebastian had returned with information about the 'Spiders', and had it not been for the queen Ciel would have admonished him for leaving the other to the mercy of the servants.

They were the queens clean up crew, it seemed, being able to erase somebody's life, or make up a whole new one. It also seemed they had something to do with Ciel's parents death, and Ciels placement in ill hands as a child, though how it was unclear. Ciel shook with anger, imagining the faces of these people. 

It had been years since he had signed his contract with Sebastian, the demon and him had went through many beings over the years that threatened his life. But finally this was signaling the end of his contract where the demon would be able to do with his soul how he wished.

Something stirred inside of Ciel and he refused to acknowledge it as sadness, knowing his time was drawing to a close. For he knew, deep down, it wasn't because his life was ending, so to say, that he was saddened. No better not to think of these feelings

"I have one other thing for you bottchan," the butler said while producing a letter from the folds of his pettiecoat bringing Ciel from his deep thoughts.

Sighing the earl turned to the letter and his eyebrow rose delicately," Elizabeth's Grandmother?"

Opening it his eyes scanned the page growing wider and wider. A gasp was choked and then a growl arose. Crumpling the paper slightly with his clutched hand he thrust it to Sebastian.

The butler took it curiously and read it aloud.

"Dearest Ciel,

I hope you fare well. I write this letter, asking a large request from you, out of worry for my daughter, and your fiancé, Elizabeth.

It seems over the past months she has forgotten what she is placed on this earth to do, and wishes to continue to be a girl with dreams of travel, yet it seems the idea of marriage is starting to become a fear for her, as it does in all young woman's minds. Do not fret my boy, as for it is not you at all, but just a process that all women must go through.

And this is where my request comes into play. I know you're birthday is coming in a few few week, and seeing as how you are to be 19, and very settled, we would like to push forward the date for an imidiat wedding in March.

We will be sending young Elizabeth with her escort to you after the holidays, so you may begin a proper courtship. Please treat my daughter well.  
Sincearly-Marchioness Frances Middleford

Ciel felt his heart tighten, and he felt his breathing become strangled. Sebastian rushed forward quickly, seeing his master weaken to such a state.

"Do not overwork yourself my-"

"shut up!" his voice was strangled and weak and he gasped for breath," what. . ..do . . .who do. . .they. . .think. . .I am?!"but truly all he was thinking was-how could he ever marry Elizabeth? His best friend? His cousin? He saw her as probably the closest person to him, though only as a little sister. He collapsed on his butler's chest, and soon found himself in bed, a steamed rag with herbs being put over his face lightly.

As he lost consciousness the last thing he remembered was Sebastian's whisper," Rest well young master. Things are not going to be as bad as they seem." He would have yelled, if he could have stayed awake.

Sebastian watched his master sleep, as he had found himself doing more frequently for enjoyment than necessity these past few years. The beautiful young mans features had fully set into rest, and all worries were gone from his face. The butler allowed himself a few moments to study that face in detail. Ciel had never been one to hold much baby fat, but what little he had when the demon had first come to call the other master had left him leaving a delicate curved face, one which made many women jealous along with his perfect pearly skin. His nose was just slightly upturned, cutely so, and his large eyes were closed allowing long lashes to lay atop high cheekbones. He was beautiful, that was a fact. Sebastian took off his glove and pressed a few fingers to his cheek, swaying a bit when he compared it to cat paw pads like he so often did ever since he discovered that the cheeks were just like kitten paws several years prior.

To say Ciel was an enigma was to put it lightly. Sebastian had foreseen several years with the boy, having always enjoyed more seasoned souls in the past he had planned to shape Ciel exactly to perfection. But it had ended up with little effort on his part, as for Ciels soul seemed to form perfection on its own, even becoming better than what Sebastian could ever hope for. It also seemed to always attract many whom would like to obtain it for themselves, though Sebastian knew he would never let that happen.

The demon cocked his head frowning as he reached a gloved hand to the others face, brushing his brow. It had been a very long time since he had felt for anyone outside his family, and he was beginning to wonder if there was some type of affection blooming for the other. A smile played on his lips as he imagined telling the other of his family, it would throw the earl off for sure. For as much as the two had been together he never allowed himself to appear as anything other than one hell of a butler.

He thought back to all the brattish ways, impossible commands, and sometimes outright rudeness. Some of it he really didn't have to put up with, there was a great deal of what he did that he wasn't tied down by contract. His masters comfort, though it amused him at times to see his discomfort if only at his expense, was one.

Leaning in he sniffed deeply, going past delectable smell of his master strait down to the others soul and he almost had to jump back to keep from going to him. Breathing deeply, as now he was not only aroused sexually but also his appitite had stirred-and it had been long since his last good meal- he settled. No, he shook his head, he didn't feel anything for this human. He was a meal that was all. The butler forced himself to calm and then breathed out. He had been slowly become more and more unwound the past few months, and he had a suspicious feeling as to why. Frowning he went to look into matters on his own.

But not before tucking in the pepper haired man, and adding another log to the fire to ensure the other styed warm.

Authors note:

Alright first, yatta! We're getting the ball rollin! Second, thank you to all whom have taken the time to read this story!

Special thank you shout out to promocat! You caught my embarrassing mistake in chapter one. Thank you! And thank you for reviewing, I am glad you enjoyed it and hope you continue to do so.

I do try and correct errors before submitting, but I suppose my tired mind cannot always catch everything so I apologize for errors.

As always reviews are always welcomed so long as they are not flamers,

Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again the room was cold. Ciel shot up in bed, holding back a scream as he breathed deeply eyes wide searching the room. Once again the haunting nightmare of his parents death had played itself, and he swore, as he blinked his eyes, he could still see the flames that engulfed his room, smell the burning of flesh and hair that stung his nose. There was a creek and he froze, every fiber in his body screaming danger lay ahead. The creak sounded again, outside his door, and he narrowed his eyes in defiance. Throwing the covers off his bed he slid off and paded bare foot to the large door the cold not even bothering him. Opening it, he looked down the hallway before slowly backing up and closing the door again. He found that the cold bothered him now, and shivered, the fine hairs on his body standing on end.

He gave a small shout as strong, warm arms surrounded his body, and looked up to see glowing red eyes staring into his own.

"Se-Sebastian! What are you," he was silenced as soft lips met his own, and all fears from the night before forgotten as he slowly responded. This was wrong, he was engaged, the letter from the day before reminded him all to painfully. Though the feeling he had when the butler slid a gloved hand down his shirt, and slid it off his shoulder giving it a gentle kiss he closed his mind from those thoughts and gave a light moan.

He felt the demon grin on his shoulder and he silently cursed the other, yet refused to command him to stop. Soon he felt completely bare, and the butler was slowly pushing him down to the floor, littering kisses all over his neck and chest.

"Are you ready Ciel?"

No response came as cool hands traveled their way from his neck to his hips, rubbing the skin just above his underpants. The daemons long tongue teased his ear and Ciel let out a moan.

"Se-Sebastian," he breathed and felt his head turn to the side as his cheeks lit up. The butler continued his assult down his neck until he made it to one of the boys perk nipples, taking the pink nub in between his teeth and nibbling lightly. Ciel arched his back gasping," N…No."

"No? Why my master are you not enjoying yourself," the hand made its way into his pants and Ciel flinched as it stroked around his hardness," It seems you are," the tongue made its way down his stomach , dipping in his belly button before looking up," Do you wish me to stop my lord?"

Ciel was breathing hard, cheeks red as he looked down at the butler shadowed eyes. There was something in him telling him to say yes, there was something wrong, yet the feel of those hands and tongue told him otherwise.

"Do .. .it," he gasped and a smirk broke out over the demon's face. The boy was completely naked below him now, one hand under his knee while the other made its way to the boys hair. Suddenly his hold tightened and he gripped the boys hair in his hands, pulling his head forward.

"I am going to enjoy my meal, young master," so saying he barred long canines' smiling and bit down, Ciel left yelling out his name.

He could never remember the butler with a smile such as that on his face. It was as if it wasn't the butlers at all.

Ciel shot up in his large bed, sweat holding his nightgown to his body. He gasped, attempting to catch his breath, as large fearful eyes glanced around the room, unseeing in the pitch black which was his room.

Shivering, the head of the Phantomhive opened his mouth to call out for his butler, but then paused, remembering all too well the dream that had startled him into reality. He shivered again as he heard the wind outside his window howl, and he could tell by the lack of light around the shades that there must have been many clouds covering the moon.

Ciel frowned, this was not like him. He was the head of the Phantomhive estate and damn it if he were too afraid to call his butler. Straightening he took a deep breath and called the demon, though his voice wasn't as loud as he wished it to be, it did not waver and for that he was thankful. As soon as the name began to pass through his lips the butler was in his room by his side.

Wearily Ciel eyed the raven haired butler for any abnormalities, yet found none. He still walked with the same swift steps, his uniform unwrinkled and perfect, not a hair out of place. The man held a candle that was in a holder in his hand, and stopped by the edge of his bed, the candlelight flickering off his lightly tanned face, dark eyes looking through long lashes.

"Yes my lord?" the butler looked upon the young man as Ciel glanced down at the bed sheets, absentmindedly twisting his long thin fingers around one of the edges. He had not thought of why he wished to call the butler, other then to confirm his being awake. The butler patiently waited, his eyes the only thing giving way that he was slowly becoming slightly confused at his young masters summon.

" I am cold," he murmured, and then he paused, blinking his eyes. Was it really proper to request the butler to lay with him. The dream from the night before presented itself before his eyes, and he found himself blushing," I believe I am ready to begin my day. Please, Sebastian, start a fire."

The raven haired man sighed, and tilted his head slightly," Young Master, it is still quite late at night. You have only slept for a few hours. I apologies that it is cold, I have neglected my duties, I shall put more coal in the furnace, though I suggest that you get a proper amount of sleep since you are to go to dinner with Alois Trancy tomorrow."

Ciel frowned deeply remembering the meeting that had been arrange last week , and looked straight to his butler," I am fine. I wish to get up. Do make sure that it stays warmer. I will go to the library."

Leaving no room for argument he flung the blankets off his bare legs, but paused at the feeling of liquid on underside. Gasping he realized, all too late to hide it from the demon, that he had wet himself.

The butler said not a word, but picked him up quickly and carried him to the bathroom. Ciel felt deep shame in this. He was practically a grown man! And here he was, wetting himself like he had back when his mother still allowed him to join his father and her on the most frightening of stormy nights.

The bath was quick with no words exchanged, and Ciel found it hard to look his butler in the eye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sebastian finished dressing his young master as the sky began melting from an inky black to an early yellow and blue the sun still not visible. He watched as the young man walked off to the library worry in his eyes. Even though the young mans discomfort and distress was sometimes amusing to the butler, he came to find that more and more he only enjoyed it if it wasn't too taxing on the young earl.

It had been perfectly warm; he had made sure of it. Watching the young man he thought back to a couple hours prior.

He had felt a presence, one that he recognized well, and so he had went to go search the grounds, eyes holding a red glow and he could feel his teeth lengthening. He knew the other demon would seek to capture his Ciel, and when the other discovered how amazing Ciel's soul had become. It wasn't unknown to him and others that, within his thousands of years of life, he had sought out for the perfect soul such as Ciels. It was also well known to this other demon, this other demon that had in the past proven himself to be more powerful then Sebastian himself.

The presence had, only moments before, been all around, but as Sebastian paused in the rose garden he realized it was all now but a faint scent, leaving with the breeze. Confused Sebastian went to look farther into the garden, where it had seemed to be strongest but felt the pull of his masters call and quickly went to him.

Sebastian frowned again as he went to go bring the sheets to be washed, eyes narrowing. Grasping the pillowcase his eyes narrowed and he allowed his fangs to show.

He would not loose Ciel.

Stalking off he threw the now shredded sheets into the waste basket, so that he would not have to see that other saliva any longer, the smell of the other truly revolting. He would find him and stop him, sending him back home or maybe even killing the other before he ever let Ciel be tainted by him.

Ciel sat in the library, engrossed in a book with a cup of tea. Try as he might to hide it, even from himself, he was most interested why these dreams had came up, two nights in a row. The feeling in them had been so real for the boy that he had trouble getting his mind off them.

"A demon other then Sebastian maybe?" he pondered silently while throwing down another useless tomb that gave him little information on how these dreams might mean something and gave him more of an idea of who he was best suited for by the way of 'dream talk'. By the time he came across that terminology he had decided that the book held no answers.

Which led him to a large, plain brown book, pages frayed and yellowed with age and most likely much use. Raising an eyebrow, Ciel picked it up carefully, minding the leather cover and flipping it open gently. The title, which had been faded and hard to read on the cover, was much easier to interpret on the first page. In bold black letters, which were probably the only print left on that page that you didn't have to squint at to read, said," Meanings of Dreams."

The authors name was faded but below, in blue ink bouncing off the page in a much fresher scrawl, was a name in which made his heart stop.

Frances Phantomhive.

At seeing his mother's name scrawled at the opening page of the book, Ciel had taken a while to catch his breath. It had been ordered that everything that had to directly connect with his parents-pictures, special objects, and things that were of value especially to them- were to be thrown out. His mothers books should all have been thrown out and burned. First Ciel stood, intent on calling Sebastian and yelling at him for his error. Then he paused seeing smaller handwriting at the bottom of the frayed page in the same scrawl.

"For my son, Ciel, if he ever may need to know where his dreams are directing him,"

Ciel blinked and stared blankly at the page. Sighing he sniggered at it, attempting to shed away any emotional value the words had to him, and proceeded to flip to the table of contents. A gift from his mother.

He scanned down the many different categories of dreams, deciding to read about what type of dreams he was having, blushing at things such as 'Naked Dreams' or 'Erotic'. He decided to look up 'Nightmares' for that was all he could categorize it as, without having to go into perverted details.

Flipping about a quarter way through the medium sized book, he began to read the page, pausing every once in a while to frown at the odd choice of words. Would his mother seriously take anything such as this to heart? It obviously was just a bunch of false information attempting to buy people into the belief there was something more to dreams.

Looking to the side to the page, he squinted hard, as for the type was very faded there, but read the description for Nightmares.

"Nightmares are a subcategory of dreams. The distinction of a nightmare is its frightening or emotional content. You tend to wake up in fear. . .of a nightmare. Because of its frightening nature, . . . . To . . . vivid details. "

Ciel rubbed his eyes a bit annoyed. Many of the words were too faded to make out, but he understood the general just of what the book was attempting to say.

"How would one not suspect that already?" He groaned but forced himself to continue reading, perhaps only because his mother had believed-for some obscene reason- that it would help him.

"Some studies show that people who are more sensitive, . . ., creative, or imaginative are more prone to . . . nightmares. This may be because . . . more empathetic . . . And so. . . After the . . ."

Ciel skipped the rest of the paragraph, since it seemed too blotted out to make since. He felt a bit of skepticisms creep back at the words 'sensitive' and 'empathetic'. He certainly was neither of those, and he needed no creativity or imagination to have a nightmare. Once again this book seemed to be inching to the pile of 'useless' the only reason why he kept it in his hands being it was from his mother.

"How will this help?" he refused to address her, but knew whom the question was made out to.

Sighing he gave it one last shot, in some vain attempt to keep his mind off the fact that his mother was not there to answer him. Once you have lost something, you cannot get it back after all. He himself had said this many times.

"… reason for nightmares …a way for your unconscious to get your attention about a situation or problem that you have been avoiding. …. Sometimes nightmares serve to warn you about your health or an accident. . .stem from a deeper level . . . is troubling you from within your . . . Discussing. . . your nightmares can lead . . . problem, internal conflict or . . . "

Ciel slowly closed the book and favored leaning back in his chair to sigh and rub the side of his head. The words 'Some nightmares serve to warn you about your heath or an accident' kept rolling around his head. This seemed to make more than a little since to him. It was just all that much more proof that, soon, Sebastian was to gobble up his soul and there was nothing he could do about it.

Grinning, with his ringed hand covering his eyes he peeked through his fingers.  
"'Soon they will all pay," and he knew this to be true as well.

In the shadows of the library stood a shadowed figure of the phantom hive household butler. He had been curiously watching his master, and he himself found a grin spread across his face.

"Oh botcchan,' he murmured," you do delight me so in the way you handle things."

So saying, he turned, knowing it was time to begin prepping for breakfast, as for it was his duties as a butler to be timely in everything, he left quickly.

Yet as he left a frown adored his face. Things were not going to be as easy as he would have liked it to be. He felt that, and for being a well-aged demon, he knew not to ignore this feeling.

'I apologize young master, if I cannot 'gobble' you up as soon as we would have liked." Sebastian was becoming more and more unsure by the day if he would fully like to gobble up the young man as much as he originally had.

"Ooooh this will 'not' do! Everything has to be perfect for when he comes, do you understand that Claud? Everything! We cannot have these old china, or this boring carpet lay out, everything must be spick and span," the blond chuckled manically as he finished up his breakfast gazing from the shivering woman on the ground, to Claud who bowed.

"yes your highness," a tall man with coil black hair and eyes to match that peered out from a pair of golden rectangular spectacles bowed.

"Tonight is going to be such a special night, right Claude," the blond frowned at the lack of enthusiastic response from the demon and twirled out of his chair, not minding the three identical demons that cleaned up soundly after him.

"Ciel Phantomhive shall arrive. And so shall our other, guest," a grin spread across the face darkly," tonight will be the first step towards Ciels torture," the boy licked his lips, pausing in his spins to stare into the fire," I shall be the one to cause him pain. For the rest of his pitiful life he will never forget my name, my face, anything! He shall regret ever being born! And then, when the time comes, I shall take the one thing he values most."

The same sick grin twisting his smooth features the blond spun around cackling," The right of whom takes his life. It shall 'never' be his damned butler. Never. Right, Claude?"

The spinning boy looked eagerly to the tall demon, who bowed slightly," yes your highness."


End file.
